secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Third Birthday Event
=General Information= * Date: 21 June (Wednesday) to 25 June (Sunday), Peak at 23 June (Friday) * Location: Bethel, Fortuna, Brilliant, Georgean * Theme: Mixed theme "Hooray for diversity" and "Looking towards the future". * See also: First Birthday Event, Second Birthday Event Main organisation is done by Tateru Nino. A shared Google calendar has been created called Second Life Third Birthday. You can get a feed for this calendar here, or iCal access to it here. Tateru, Torley and Tao Takashi have access to modify the calendar. Everything that takes place at the Birthday Site sims must be PG and not promote any for-profit business or enterprise =Planning= Policy on promotion Community and cultural events may promote the heck out of themselves, and their businesses and for-profit ventures - on their own sites, or in collaboration with other community and cultural events. The Birthday Site, however, will not promote or advertise any for-profit venture. If we do even one, every casino and mall in SL will want equal billing, and we just can't afford to do that. No advertising, promotion or touting of for-profit ventures on the Birthday Site --Tateru 22:47, 31 May 2006 (EDT) "Clarification on Advertising rule please. Does this mean that if I wear a T-Shirt with a corporate name on it I will be kicked out?" --Simon lameth 12:47, 5 Jun 2006 (EDT) "No. Party attendees may function within the limits of the TOS/CS. Though Welcome Area Guidelines will apply: 1. No shooting, blood or violence. 2. No buying, selling, begging or recruiting. 3. No sex, nudity or offensive language. 4. No annoying, repetitive or adult (M) sounds. ''I don't see the wearing of branded materials being a problem. That's a self-expression item, and perfectly acceptable, in my opinion." --Tateru 17:33, 5 Jun 2006 (EDT) "Ok, Thanks.--Simon lameth 20:53, 5 Jun 2006 (EDT) " Overview anything which comes to mind additionally might be added here Identified events * Art Exhibition * Speeches * Fireworks * Video Showcase (Machinima) * Live Music Performance * Dancing * Showcase of communities * History Showcase * Parade * Discussion Panels Identified places * a stage for music and speeches * art exhibition area * cinema (in exhibition area? maybe this does not need to be a fixed border anyway) * club-like area for dancing * showcase area for communities and history (more to showcase?) * Parade Area Tasks and People * Main Organiser - Tateru Nino * Linden Lab liaison - Torley Linden * Site and building manager - Mera Pixel * Art/Sculpture Show - Amalthea Blanc * Schedule Planners - Tao Takashi, Tateru Nino, Torley Linden * Parade Queen/Manager - Mimi Therian * History Showcase - Kai Sachertorte * Dance Area organisation - Spiderkitten Mirabeau * Speeches Orgaanisation - Tateru Nino * Discussion Panels (NONE) * Video Showcase (Tao Takashi,Amalthea Blanc) * Organising Community Showcase and Events Spiderkitten Mirabeau, Gonta Maltz * Marketing / PR Tateru Nino Spiderkitten Mirabeau, Gonta Maltz Tasks in detail Site Building , used for special events]] * Leader: Mera Pixel to design area. * Status: Design is in progress. Contact Mera Pixel to contribute * Sims: Bethel, Fortuna, Brilliant, Georgean * See also: Third_Birthday_Design_and_Build page Main features * Top three quarters of Bethel and Brilliant allocated to Resident art and sculpture. Let's go for big. Bug people's eyes out. Impress the heck out of them. * Stage area at sim intersection for speeches and such * Dance area for the duration. * Parade area * History Showcase * Present/Future Showcase ** Contacted AngryBeth Shortbread --Tateru 11:23, 8 Jun 2006 (EDT) Update (02-Jun-06): ALL SIX VEHICLE SIMS are ours, thanx to Pathfinder. "This is not confirmed. Assume only four." --Tateru 03:02, 5 Jun 2006 (EDT) It's confirmed now! So four with two 'spare tires'. :) --Torley 04:27, 7 Jun 2006 (EDT) "Terrain is a problem. Is it possible to get the height-maps saved, and get this flattened out? Right now, it's a nightmare of mesas, arroyos, and rocky spikes." -Tateru 22:43, 29 May 2006 (EDT) "Feel free to terraform/fold/spindle/mutilate the land however you like. We'll put it all back when it's done. :)" -Pathfinder "Checked Terraforming limits. Whatever we want." --Tateru 06:15, 30 May 2006 (EDT) Site Design * Site design - Mera Pixel (in progress) / Torley confirms availability of site. ** "Site availability confirmed. Got Pathfinder's help, and we'll have Bethel, Brilliant, Fortuna, Georgean for the festivities. The regions will be transferred to me on June 17. Now, to prevent clutter, will we want a special anniversary group so objects can be set to group and autoreturn time is turned off?" -Torley ** Whee. Another group. I'll have to find one I can drop. I'll manage. Group is a good idea. - Tateru ** "I dug through history. Last year, the group was called 'SL Anniversary Event Volunteers'. So let's revive it! Open enrollment, and I'm in already." -Torley ** "We're using 'SL Anniversary Event Volunteers'. I've set it to closed enrollment, but if you want to help celebrate SL's 3rd birthday and want an invite, just let me know!" -Torley ** "After hearing concerns expressed about rushed setup time, we're getting these regions a week earlier, on *June 10* instead. Thanx to Pathfinder for setting that up. :)" -Torley ** "That is '''excellent' news!" --Tateru 00:29, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT)'' Build * Build display and party/event/dance venue/stage (vehicle sims) – Unallocated "We will only have four days from gaining access to the site to having to have the build complete. Torley is supposed to get us access to some areas where we can prefabricate some of the build." --Tateru 22:23, 1 Jun 2006 (EDT) Update: Site access commences on 10 June. We now have 11 days to get the build in place Update (02-Jun-06): ALL SIX VEHICLE SIMS are ours, thanx to Pathfinder. "This is not confirmed. Assume only four." --Tateru 03:12, 5 Jun 2006 (EDT) It's confirmed now! So four with two 'spare tires'. :) --Torley 04:27, 7 Jun 2006 (EDT) Marketing/PR Tateru Nino, Gonta Maltz, Spiderkitten Mirabeau --- Shouldn't Marketing be helping us out a bit? All we need is SL Shoe Day and Red would be right in there :) Red sounds really swamped right now but in a few weeks (which is really the time of the B-day) she may be be able to help us. --Torley 03:53, 3 Jun 2006 (EDT) Signage * Promotional signs to be placed in ** Welcome areas ** Help Island ** Public Sandboxes ** Anywhere else. * Signs should be able to be centrally updated (textures), deliver a schedule that can be centrally maintained, and be available in a variety of styles to suit different regions. Allocated to Tateru Nino - Torley Linden to provide placement in Linden-owned areas "Sign prototypes are ready. Final signs to be made up for distribution on Monday." --Tateru 04:29, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT) "Shall we do a promotional kit for everybody to copy and distribute?" --Tao Takashi 08:47, 5 Jun 2006 (EDT) "Signs are virtually ready to go. Waiting on the last of the artwork from Chres and Mori, but we can start distributing earlier." --Tateru 10:21, 5 Jun 2006 (EDT) "If you want, I would be happy to put ad's on my websites for no fee." --Simon lameth 12:49, 5 Jun 2006 (EDT) History Showcase * History Showcase (probably in the vehicle sims) – Tateru (right now – delegating) * Wall of History – Eggy Lippmann/Pathfinder(?) * Other Lindeny historical birthday items? (Torley/Pathfinder) * Historical speeches ** Eggy Lippmann ** Enabran Templar ** Chase Rutherford "Need to organise times, topics and venues, for these." Tateru 22:14, 29 May 2006 (EDT) Linden Lab * Linden Lab gift to residents – Torley * Linden appreciation? Torley "Checking with Robin about this." -Torley Jeska and Bub have some ideas too. More to be revealed. --Torley 03:53, 3 Jun 2006 (EDT) Nimrod Yaffle recently got some telehubs from LL and put them in a box at Stillman's bazaar; maybe offer that box or something similar, with old historical builds and stuff ? --Will Webb 01:14, 7 Jun 2006 (EDT) Art showcase * Resident Art showcase - Amalthea Blanc (in progress) "I've spoken with Soj. She'll organise or delegate someone to organise this. Got the top three quarters or so of Bethel and Brilliant blocked out for this. Hopefully we can get people to fill that space with art, art, and yet more art." -Tat "Amalthea Blanc's come on board to handle the art show." -Tat "Please check Amalthea Blanc 's profile for the art show vision, what we need, updates on confirmed artists participating..and much more..." - Amalthea (Thea) Video/Machinima showcase What we waht to do: * People can build sets for their work for showing their videos * We need Quicktime videos for being able to show them in-world * If there's not QT available then we will link to an external website * People who do not want or are able to provide a set will be provided with a default set * People who do not want to do anything might at least give permission to use their video as long as name and link "I've emailed a thread in the machinima forum calling for contributions." - Tao Takashi 09:09, 10 Jun 2006 (EDT) Contributors which come to my mind: * Pierce Portocarrero * moo Money (contacted by Tao Takashi) * RacerX Gullwing * Tao Takashi (contacted by himself) * Robbie Dingo * Bedazzle Studios please add more people here! Things to do * eventually help people converting videos to QT format * contact more people Parade * Parade? We going to have one, Torley? "See the First and Second Birthday Event pages for more info about what was previously done. Any Residents interested in throwing one like Mimi Therian did last year? I'll get in touch with Mimi." -Torley There was a Linden parade on the first birthday, and a resident parade in the absence of a Linden one on the second. Probably a resident parade would be good. A couple even, with themes maybe. -Tateru Fireworks * Mundy Harbinger will be doing fireworks. Time and number of shows to be determined. "Tao? Can you see about booking him in? 4pm on the 23rd would be a prime slot, at the start of the dance party, and the end of Philip's speech. Not that anything there is firm yet." --Tateru 06:48, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT) "Mundy can do fireworks on demand and they last as long as we wish. I will make a final agreement on time when the schedule is more fixed." - Tao Takashi 08:28, 4 Jun 2006 (EDT) Dance area Need a good stream for this -Tateru "I can ask Adam Linden to DJ and rock the house... Radio Linden style!" -Torley "Adam would be great. I'd also like an unattended stream for people to dance to outside of hours, if we can get one." -Tat Speeches * Speeches (Philip/Robin(?)/Hamlet) (participants contacted waiting for response), preprepared in voice and text. Torley to chase Lindens, Tateru to chase Hamlet. Philip's needs to be Friday 23. Others can be at other times. **Philip - Thanks for all the fish. (unconfirmed) **Robin - SL in the future. (Contacted - in progress) **Hamlet - Where SL is going in 2006/2007. (Contacted - in progress) "Robin would like to do a speech (YAY) on June 23... but earlier in the day, like say, 2 PM SLT and 4 PM at the latest, likely." -Torley "Time and day are totally up to Robin." --Tateru 00:30, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT) "Need to task someone (preferably at LL for convenience of location to the speakers) to arrange the audio recordings, and get the streams hosted, ready to go. Torley? Find me that person." --Tateru 22:13, 2 Jun 2006 (EDT)" ''"Asking Radio Linden crew for help with this. Harry can do stream hosting--he's wonderful with it. I know previous audio Town Halls have been recorded; I don't know by who specifically. I want to hear back soon." -Torley '' ''"I think Johnny Ming was doing it for the Townhalls. But LL should know exactly" - Tao Takashi 07:01, 4 Jun 2006 (EDT) "if you are looking for a FREE server to host a stream for any events, a good resource is: http://freecast.co.uk/" - Rhiannon Chatnoir '' Discussions There will be discussion panels at that event. So far known: * Thinkers group (about "The cult of the Singularity: Is the technological singularity nothing but a religion for the nerdish") (Contact: Extropia DaSilva) ''"Extropia would like some time slot between 3-4pm. When should discussions actually happen? Peak day? some other day=" - Tao Takashi 09:14, 10 Jun 2006 (EDT) ''"Maybe we need to ask around a bit more for more discussion panels. Maybe it would even be nice to have some panel with Philip?" - Tao Takashi 09:14, 10 Jun 2006 (EDT) Community Showcase * Regional/Community displays – Tateru Nino, Gonta Maltz, Spiderkitten Mirabeau ''"Gonta? Spiderkitten? If you have a difference of opinion on some matter, then I've not explained something clearly. Make sure you come back to me in that event." --Tateru 23:21, 7 Jun 2006 (EDT) Second Life will be celebrating its third birthday on June 23 this year. Festivities will extend between 21 June and 25 June (schedule to be forthcoming). Resident communities and regions are invited to stage a day of events and displays to showcase their past, present and future. Put on a series of shows and displays and tours to show the rest of Second Life what your community is all about, how it has grown, and where you see it going! Get together with your community and submit a schedule of events for one or two days between the 21st and the 25th (inclusive). We'll help promote your region and community show coming up to the day and follow-up with announcements in-world. Humble beginnings, yes. Humble future, no! Show everyone how far you've come and what you have to offer! We are primarily interested in showcasing communities, regions, and non-profit social groups, rather than for-profit resident businesses. We love your business, but it's the community and culture's time to shine. We prefer you to try to showcase your community on it's home ground, rather than trying to squeeze your community into a single booth, stall or build on the party site. We'll provide space at the party site only if you can't find anything else, and then only if you adhere to these additional rules: * Not promote or advertise any for-profit business or venture. * Remain strictly PG at all times, erring in the side of caution. Prospective groups to talk to, to encourage them to arrange self-promotional events (because they may not think of themselves - Who's missing?): * Serenity Woods - Eirinn Overdrive ** They're now at Serenity Woods, in the north of the Furry Valleys area. GreenReaper 03:35, 7 Jun 2006 (EDT) * The Junkyard - Yadni Monde * Dreams/Shockproof - The Sojourner ** Will be submitting schedule Gonta Maltz 22:59, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) * Furnation - Nexxus Ambassador * They're planning now, I believe Gonta Maltz 22:59, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) * The Bearhammer folks - ? * The Green Lantern Core - Hensonian Pennyfeather (primary) Jeff Beckenbauer (secondary) * The NCI+The Shelter - Carl Metropolitan (who's in with us already) and Travis Lambert * Contacted * Role Players - via Pym Sartre **''- Putting together something about RP on SL that has happened up to now, trying to cover the types out there and probably some things brought up during the Bartle event. I'm trying not to get into "what SL should do" or "which is better text or graphics" but will likely have a portion about the history of online RP and SL's potential role in that evolution. Question is, how large do you want this part to be? Pym'' * Independent State of Caledon - Serra Anansi * NeuAltenBurg refugees - Salzie Sachertorte, Gwyneth Llewelyn * Port NeualtenBurg - Kendra Bancroft ** Will be submitting schedule soon Gonta Maltz 22:59, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) * SL childrens communities - Marianne McCann * SA Goons - Bedpan Unknown ** The goons say they may be too disorganised to do anything but will try. --Tateru 22:43, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) * Alliance Navy - Nanao Mahfouz (via Will Webb) ** Contacted. Continue through Will Webb ** Small area on site, plus some additional arrangements. * Grand Army of the Republic * Wiccan - Wiccan Sojourner * IM'ed Sojourner - no response yet, (will keep trying, and contacting other group members) Gonta Maltz 22:59, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) * Gorean - Thor Nielsen, Fidelio Matador, or Magnum Serpentine. Current contact Oliphant Ming ** IM'ed Oliphant - no reponse yet (Will keep trying) Gonta Maltz 22:59, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) * Penny-Arcadian - Katherine Fisher * Sailors - Pixeleen Mistral and MarkTwain White * Luskwood - Eltee Starstosky '' **(Maybe? it's almost as old as SL itself. - Ice)'' **May or may not be able to do something, Eltee's discussing it with others in Luskwood. Gonta Maltz 22:59, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) *Alliance Navy II - Shadow Keegan *The Port - VoyeurOne Baron *Lost Furest - Sandling Honey *Digital Cultures - Tom Bukowski **Putting on a discussion related to the anniversary *Foundation for Rich Content - Adri Saarinen *Academy of Second Learning - Selaras Partridge *Suffugium's Squidsoft Collective - Lex Neva *Tyrell Corperation - bUTTONpUSHER Jones **Contacted, no response yet (Will keep trying) Gonta Maltz 22:59, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) *Mew Collective - Leena Khan All groups on this list, unless otherwise noted, have been contacted! Due date for schedules is the 14th. '''If you know of any communities not on this list that'd be interested, please forward contact information to me or SpiderKitten, thanks! Gonta Maltz 22:49, 9 Jun 2006 (EDT) "How does the community showcase actually look like? Will it be like every community get's a space for showing themselves and additionally they can do events? What about a special community day as we have more then 1 day for the event?" - Tao Takashi 08:31, 4 Jun 2006 (EDT) "Ideally, communities should arrange for their events and showcases on their own turf. Easier for everyone to show what they have to offer. However, we've got some spaces we can allocate to those that have no other land they can use." --Tateru 10:36, 4 Jun 2006 (EDT) Comments Talked directly with Desmond Shang - they are definitely in & yes, Serra is the event liason for that group. Talked to Wayfinder Wishbringer - will get back to me on Elf Clan's participation. As for Wiccan, contact Wiccan Sojourner. She was leading some group wiccan activities at one point. I will chat up and try to organize something with my fellow Darkwood residents. - from Rhiannon Chatnoir =Public Accounts= Revenue: L$0 Projected Revenue: L$0 Costs: L$120 (textures) Costs: L$0 (other)